ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder is fast asleep in his chair on the Plumber ship, which shakes violently. He jerks awake, as Morty and Kevin are struggling to keep control. Ryder: Ugh. This thing could use an upgrade. This rust bucket is ready to fall apart. Ester: Perhaps using Upgrade? Kevin: Hey! Any repairs to this thing, I want made with bare hands! She deserves that much love. Ester: “She?” Ryder: Where are we going? Kevin: Somewhere in Texas. Some sort of disturbance. Ryder: (Standing up) How close are we? Ester: No, you are not jumping out again! Ryder: Relax. I plan on taking the Tenn-Speed with me. Kevin: Huh. I’ve always wondered how much thrust it takes to descend from this height. Ester: Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?! Morty grunts, shaking his head. His face agrees with Ester. Ester: Thank you. The hatch opens, wind rushing in. Ryder was on the Tenn-Speed, while Kevin was on his hover-cycle. Ryder: (Yelling over the wind) See you on the surface! Ryder rolls out, him and the bike flipping as they free fall. Kevin follows close behind, in a nose dive. Ryder screams with excitement, which is lost in the howling wind. Kevin flattens out, activating the thrusters, slowing him down. Ryder keeps diving, as a large canyon area becomes visible. Large, cattle like creatures with grey skin were terrorizing a group of miners. Kevin: (Over intercom, barely audible) Ryder? Now would be a good time to pull out! Ryder keeps diving, instead activating the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, as he turns into Xylofreeze. His eyes and the bike glow with a green aura, as he pulls up, hovering just inches over the ground as he rides. He screams with thrill, as he comes to a stop. Xylofreeze: Ah! Okay! That, was the greatest thrill ever! Kevin slowly descends and lands beside him. Kevin: Are you trying to give me a panic attack?! Xylofreeze: Focus, Kevin. You know what those cattle are? The two ride up to the edge of the canyon, looking over. Kevin: Pyroxivor. Usually live under the surface though. Something must’ve forced them up. Xylofreeze: Let’s round them up then, partner. Xylofreeze dismounts the Tenn-Speed, and hops down the canyon. Kevin: I’ve had enough of your cowboy actions for one day! Xylofreeze charges in, eyes glowing. A Pyroxivor was charging a man, and it stops, levitating. Xylofreeze throws the Pyroxivor, which lands on its feet. It roars, charging at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze rolls out of the way, while another one tackles him, knocking him to the ground. A group comes stampeding forward, as Xylofreeze freaks. Xylofreeze: Ah! Ester’s arm stretches and grabs Xylofreeze, pulling him out of the way. He’s hanging from the air, Ester looking irritated. Ester: I leave you alone for 3 minutes! Kevin slides down the canyon, absorbing rock from the canyon wall. He charges a Pyroxivor, which stands its ground, biting into Kevin, taking a chunk off. Kevin: Agh! It eats stone! Mayday! Xylofreeze levitates and takes off, while Ester stretches and grabs Kevin, pulling him up to the top of the canyon wall. Kevin’s arm regenerates, as he’s panting heavily. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to lift metal bars, and swings them around, forming a pen for the Pyroxivor. They all bellow, but don’t try to break out. Xylofreeze lands as he reverts. Ester and Kevin slide down to join him. Ester: Care to explain what’s going on? Kevin: There’s some underground activity that we need to investigate. Ryder: Let’s grab the bikes. It’ll make it faster. End Scene The gang has head lights on their bikes, as they ride down rugged terrain down the cave, heading towards the center of the Earth. Ester: How far down does this thing go? Kevin: One way to find out. Race ya! Kevin speeds up, as Ryder goes after him. Ester sighs, accelerating to keep up. They make a turn around a corner, as they arrive at a doorway, pulling to a stop. They open the door, as they walk in, the light from their bikes shining in. Kevin: Huh. TNT. Ryder: Explosives? Why are there explosives down here? Voice: Why, they’re mine. The gang jump forward, as Moldywarp, a humanoid mole creature, was right behind them. Moldywarp: And I love blowing stuff up! Moldywarp pulls out sticks of dynamite from his pocket, lighting the fuses. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. Moldywarp throws the dynamite, as Kevin tackles Moldywarp to the ground. Mole-Stache extends his mustache forward, which morphs into the shape of hands. He grabs the dynamite, burying them as they go off. Mole-Stache: I say, I never knew I could form hands with these things. Ester: Now talk! Why did you drive those Pyrovixors to the surface? Moldywarp: My Pyrovixors are on the surface?! Why would they be there? Mole-Stache: Back up, dear sir. Your Pyrovixors? Moldywarp: Yeah. They grow best underground. They make some good eats. Kevin: Well, if you want them back, you’ve got to get them back from up top. Moldywarp: Ooh! That’ll hurt the skin. Maybe it was those weird guys that came down that drove them up. Mole-Stache: Hm. I deduce that there is more going on than this crazy guy’s cattle. Kevin: Oh, please change back already. I don’t know where this gentleman-like personality came from, but make it stop. Ester: Aw, I think it’s sorta cute. Mole-Stache reverts. Ryder: If it pleases the lady, I’d be happy to keep speaking in this dialect. Ester: Eh, not the same without the accent. End Scene The group rides down further, arriving in a large room with a drill that was over a hole. Pickaxe aliens are moving material and monitoring a console. Vulkanus is sitting at a chair by the drill console. Kevin: Vulkanus! Vulkanus: Who dares, oh not you guys again! I thought I was done with you! Ryder: Think again, midget! I’ve got the Omnitrix! Vulkanus: And I’ve got a thermal inducing bomb! It’ll increase the temperature of the Earth to a more, suitable temperature for me. It’ll also cause side effects like melting the polar ice caps, the oceans evaporating, increased lava flows. Ah, lava! Kevin: If you make it like your home planet, then it’ll be 850 degrees on a cool day. Ester: Ah! That sounds like my kind of weather. Voice: Then you should join us, Ester. Ester turns, looking upward. Seebik was hanging from the ceiling. Ester: Seebik! Vulkanus: Seebik is a good ally, as we share a very similar goal. Seebik: And making a world for the Kraaho is exactly what we’d be making! Ester: By killing trillions of life forms on Earth?! That is not the Kraaho way! Seebik: No. You destroyed the Kraaho way! So now, I’m taking things into my own hands. Seebik stretches his arm, grabbing Ester. He swings it, slamming Ester into the cave wall. Ryder: Ester! The smoke clears, revealing that Ester and Seebik were wrestling. Ester: I’m fine! Just go! Kevin absorbs the metal off his hover-cycle, as he charges through the Pick Axe Aliens. They attack with their pick axes, chipping away at Kevin’s metal armor. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Bullfrag? I needed Eatle for this one. Eh, whatever. Bullfrag hops over the Pick Axe aliens, landing on the level with Vulkanus. Vulkanus types in the console, as the drill moves, a bomb taking its place. Vulkanus: Too late! The bomb will drop to the center of the Earth, causing an explosion in the Earth’s core. This’ll cause massive eruptions worldwide, coating the world in lava! Bullfrag: Hate to break it to you, midget, but you ain’t doing nothing when the sheriff’s in town. Kevin breaks out of a dog pile of Pick Axe aliens. Kevin: Enough with the cowboy references! Bullfrag extends his tongue, wrapping around Vulkanus’ arm. He pulls Vulkanus’ in, then spin kicks him in the head, knocking him down. Vulkanus rubs his head, as Bullfrag hops into the air, landing on and crushing Vulkanus to the ground. Seebik twists his body like a corkscrew, as he lifts Ester and twirls, spiraling as he slams Ester into the ground. Ester goes flying, the entire cavern shaking. The support for the bomb shakes a slightly breaks, as Seebik laughs. Seebik: Poor Ester. You never were strong enough to fight me. Being half human. Ester’s leg extends, tripping Seebik. He falls to all fours, as Ester stretches and head butts him. He stumbles back, shaking it off. Ester: I’m tough enough to fight back! A chain of explosions vibrate the room, as everyone looks to see Moldywarp, throwing sticks of dynamite all over. Moldywarp: Ahahahaha! Blow to bits! Bullfrag: What are you doing?! Vulkanus activates a feature, which rockets his body out of his suit, revealing his tiny form in a jet booster chair. He flies up towards an escape hole. Vulkanus: Get out, Seebik! This place is going down! Vulkanus escapes, as Bullfrag reverts. Seebik runs out of the cave, the Pick Axe aliens following. Ester: Seebik! She gives chase to him, but stops, having lost sight of him. Ryder: Come on! Give me Upgrade! Something to defuse this bomb! The bomb drops down the shaft, heading towards the Earth’s core. Ryder jumps in after, slapping down the Omnitrix. Heatblast goes into a dive, landing on the bomb. Heatblast presses his hands to the bomb, releasing a powerful blast of fire. He is propelled backwards, as the bomb continues to take heat. It goes off, the shock wave shooting Heatblast out of the shaft, crashing into the cavern ceiling. He drops, as Ester stretches her arms, catching Heatblast and lowering him down. Heatblast reverts. Ester: You okay? Ryder: (Groans) Yeah. Though chasing a bomb down a shaft is not a thrill. Don’t ever do it. Ester chuckles, as she helps Ryder stand up. Kevin is holding Moldywarp by the ear, him struggling. Moldywarp: Let go of me, you glorified yankees! Kevin: Yankees? Now I’m offended. Ryder: Come on. Let’s report back to Morty. Leave him. Ester helps Ryder leave the cavern to head for the bikes, as Kevin tosses Moldywarp aside. Kevin’s eye catches something, as he kneels down into a pile of rocks. He digs in, finding a Mayan mask. Kevin: Huh. Kevin hears engines revving, as he runs for his bike. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Moldywarp * Pyroxivors Villains * Vulkanus * Pickaxe Aliens * Seebik Aliens Used * Xylofreeze * Mole-Stache * Bullfrag * Heatblast Trivia * This episode reveals Ryder to be a thrill seeker. * Seebik teams up with Vulkanus. * This is Mole-Stache's first appearance since his personality and abilities were revealed in Ben 10: Omniverse. ** His name, powers and personality have been updated as such. ** The others noticed the change in Mole-Stache's speech pattern. * The mask Kevin finds sets up for the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Kraaho Arc